Scratch Ticket
IMPORTANT: Starting in version 2.1.8, the scratch ticket was removed and replaced with the Spin Wheel. Please disregard this page if you’re looking for information about the daily login game and go to the Spin Wheel page. The Scratch Ticket is one of the mini-games in My Singing Monsters. The Scratch games first appeared in version 1.1.3. There are two types of game tickets. One involves the Castles and the other, the Nurseries. Every 24 hours, users can receive at least one free scratch ticket for each game. The tickets are available on the five Natural Element Islands (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) and their mirrors. The Castle Ticket is also available on Shugabush and Ethereal Islands. Players may purchase additional tickets with diamonds. These tickets are a typical scratch card game. There are six boxes to scratch and each box will reveal a different prize. Once three boxes reveal the same prize, you win that prize. All tickets are winners, i.e. they always guarantee one prize. Castle Ticket This ticket can be obtained by selecting one of the castles. The castle must not in the process of being upgraded. Selecting the Scratch icon will start the game. A red exclamation point on the icon indicates that a free ticket is available. Once the free tickets are used, additional tickets may be purchased for 2 each. This can be done by either pressing the "replay" button immediately after collecting the winnings or by selecting a Castle and then its scratch icon at a later time. Revisions thumb|right|Version 1.3.3 change Beginning in Version 1.3.3, it's possible to prevent scratch tickets from appearing immediately upon login by unchecking a box on the scratch ticket itself. The automatic appearance at login started sometime around Version 1.3.1. Between Version 1.4.0 and Version 2.0.3, the prize amount could be doubled by watching a video advertisement. A pop-up of "Increase reward! Watch a video and collect 2 times more?" would appear after pressing the collect button. It was possible to earn 1000 extra diamonds just for watching one video! Since Version 2.0.4, Keys and Relics are also available as Scratch Ticket prizes. Another change to the castle ticket was instead of the option to double your winnings by watching a video advertisement, you now get an additional ticket for watching the video. Game Play and Prizes Version 2.0.4 to Version 2.1.7 Like the previous version, Coins and Food are the most common prizes. The new currencies added are Relics and Keys. As of Version 2.1.8, the Castle Scratch Ticket was replaced with the Spin Wheel. The following prize numbers were taken from the game's data. These are the "base values". The Coin and Food rewards scale up as the player's level increases. The current table of probabilities was updated by BBB at 15.03.2017. Just like in previous versions, attempting to wait for next day's scratch ticket if not happy about it will not change the prize of the ticket, as the ticket data comes from the server not the device. Attempting to change the device's clock will confuse the game and cause it to not work temporarily. Prior to Version 2.0.4 Every ticket yields a prize, but it is usually (about 90% of the time) low-value. Smaller rewards are much more likely than bigger ones. In addition, coins and food are much more likely rewards than diamonds in the Castle scratch game. The following prize numbers were taken from the game's scratch-data.dat file. These are the "base values". The Coin and Food rewards scale up as the player's level increases. thumb|A lucky 100-diamond prize February 12, 2017|nonePlayers sometimes try to cheat by not collecting their reward if they are not happy with it, then clicking on the castle and trying again. But this is futile, as the reward doesn't change until it is collected — the same prize appears over and over again. This is because the prize is generated on the game server, not on the player's device. Every time the game asks the server what the prize is, the server just tells it the same thing! It is also not possible to cheat by changing the clock or turning off the time functions on the game device, for the same reason, and trying to do so can "confuse" the game and cause it to temporarily stop working properly. Nursery Ticket This scratch ticket gives you a free Egg when you match three eggs of the same monster. This ticket can only be obtained by selecting a Nursery on one of the 5 natural islands or their mirrors. The nursery must not be in use. It is not available for the nurseries on Shugabush or Ethereal Islands. Selecting the Scratch icon will start the game. A red exclamation point on the icon indicates that a free ticket is available. Once a monster egg is won and collected, it goes to the island's Nursery and is immediately ready to hatch and be placed without the usual incubation wait time. Additional tickets may be purchased for 10 each. This can be done either by pressing the "replay" button immediately after collecting the egg or by selecting a Nursery at a later time. Revisions On March 31st 2017, 17 days after the release of 2.0.4, Blabbit season breeding began and the tickets were temporarily changed to one free ticket every 24 hours (same as Castle) instead of once per week. The cost of additional tickets was also temporarily decreased from 10 to 5 . Several weeks later after that, the ticket time is changed to once per week, rather than after every 24 hours. Several weeks after that, it now returns back to 10 . The same change applied in the Easter 2018 season from 14th March 2018 to April 9th 2018. Game Play and Prizes The specific monsters available depend on the island where the ticket is being played. For example, if you play the game on Cold Island, you will not get any monsters with the Earth element. In Version 2.1.8, it has not changed into the Spin Wheel, unlike the Castle Scratch Ticket. Winning Single Element Monsters is much more common than monsters with multiple elements. The top prizes are monsters with four elements and monsters which were only available for limited time periods. It is possible to get a Seasonal Monster at any time of year with the Scratch Ticket, though it is very rare. From March 31st to April 18th 2017, during the Blabbit Season (aka the "Egg-Stravaganza"), it was possible to win Rare Monsters in the Nursery scratch. It is possible to cheat the Nursery Scratch in a very limited way. If you don't like the type of monster egg, you can skip collecting it and go to another island where that monster can't exist. When you play the game there, the game will have to choose a different monster egg. But the monster will be of the same rarity level making it nearly useless to attempt this "cheat" on single element monsters. However, if a much rarer monster is received, this technique could be useful in placing a monster on an island other than the one that it was first received on. Notes *Nurseries of islands other than the Natural elements (i.e. Ethereal and Shugabush) do not have access to the Nursery version of the . *Coin and food prizes increase with higher player levels. Other prizes don't change. *With the initial release of 2.0.4, choosing the option to watch a video for an additional castle scratch ticket caused a forfeiture of the winnings from the first ticket with only the winnings from the second ticket being received. By April 3rd, 2017, this was changed so that the player collected the winnings from both tickets. It is likely that it is made deliberate to benefit the player. *Another mini-game is the Memory Game. *Though the Scratch Ticket has been removed from the game, the image that indicated a scratch ticket's availability is now used for the Spin Wheel. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Mini-games